El merecido castigo
by artemisaZombie
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre como Izaya chantajeaba a Kida de una forma perversa. Pasen y lean :D


Drrr! / Izaya x Kida One Shot

El merecido Castigo 

-vaya vaya, ¿otra vez en el hospital? – Izaya esbozó una de sus maléficas sonrisas mirando de arriba abajo a ese rubio el cual conocía como la palma de su mano.

Kida desvió la mirada incomodo ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo en la salida del hospital? ¿Acaso si hubiera salido antes se habría ahorrado tan desafortunado encuentro? Suspiró pesadamente y le respondió.

-No es como si tuviera que ver algo contigo…- el menor hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su ajustado jean y se dispuso a caminar pero Izaya se paró en su camino para bloquearle el escape.

-Te mostraré algo interesante- lo que el pelinegro pretendía era que el estudiante le siguiera.

Kida se encogió de hombros.

-No me apetece…esta vez yo paso- se negó lo más naturalmente que pudo pero Izaya soltó una socarrona burla haciéndole crispar los nervios a Kida.

-Ven, te conviene- era su última oportunidad de razonar por las buena. Pero el menor le dirigió una mirada fulminante por su insistencia y esto le dio luz verde al demoniaco joven para ir por las malas.

-Sabes que ella puede ver todo lo que suceda aquí desde la ventana de su habitación en el hospital ¿verdad? – El tono empleado por el pelinegro era sensual e insinuante. El rubio puso los ojos como platos y el otro esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

-0-0-0-

Ya en la oficina de Izaya, Kida entró y caminó hacia la enorme ventana, mientras miraba las luces de Ikebukuro en todo su esplendor. Cuando Izaya terminó de cerrar la puerta con llave, se aproximó al estudiante y lo abrazó por detrás mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, el otro aunque lo vio aproximarse por el reflejo del vidrio no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Por qué yo?- el flequillo rubio cubrió su mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta que sabía que no sería dicha en serio, después de todo el informante nunca lo había tomado enserio ni a él ni a nadie más que hubiera manipulado. Esa no era la primera vez que iban a tener sexo, todo había empezado cuando los cuadros azules secuestraron e hirieron a Saki e Izaya se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Kida diciéndole que él no estaba en derecho a protestar y que todo había sido culpa suya. Con esas palabras Kida se dejó hacer del pelinegro, pensando que ese era su merecido castigo. Pero para desgracia del estudiante las cosas no eran así de simples.

-ahhh mmm- las manos de Izaya ya habían desabrochado su pantalón y estaban debajo del elástico de su bóxer, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el vidrio de la ventana y la cabeza gacha, Kida gemía cada vez más y más alto al sentir como era retirada su ropa interior y su pene era masajeado con maestría. Cuando este estuvo completamente erecto, Izaya tomó el mentón del menor y lo obligó a subir la cabeza. El rubio le dirigió una mirada entre dolida y suplicante a través del reflejo y el otro le lamio el cuello con parsimonia en respuesta.

-Inesperadamente nunca me canso de ti- con ambas manos tomo a Kida de su cadera y la junto con su pelvis, haciéndole sentir un gran bulto contra sus glúteos, -¿Vez? – el mayor se deshizo de toda la ropa de kida, también de su propia chaqueta y de su suéter quedando solo con sus pantalones y el reflejo desnudo de kida enfrente. Izaya masturbó enérgicamente al estudiante mientras frotaba su pelvis duramente contra las caderas del chico, así fue subiendo de ritmo a medida que se deleitaba más y más con los sonoros gemidos de placer, cuando el menor se aproximaba al orgasmo se detuvo y se sentó pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio (N/A: sii en esa silla en la que le encanta dar vueltas y vueltas *w*) deshaciéndose del resto de ropa que llevaba y dejándole ver a Kida su enorme pene palpitando para ser atendido. El menor no sabía qué hacer, si tomarlo con la boca o sentarse encima.

-Haz lo que quieras Kida, pero hazlo pronto ¿no querrás que te viole… o sí?- le dirigió una sonrisa sensual y una mirada llena de lascivia.

El rubio sintió su pene endurecer aún más ante la imagen mental de ser violado por ese pelinegro demoniaco; no sabía cómo explicar la obediencia de la que padecía cuando Izaya le tomaba y le hacía suyo, sentirse sometido ante el desgraciado que fue parte de todo lo malo en su vida le excitaba a sobremanera, era como un masoquista que después de ser golpeado y humillando no solo decía disfrutarlo sino que además pedía repetición.

-Entonces…viólame…por favor-

La expresión del mayor fue de satisfacción total.

-aunque te resistas a venir aquí, cuando tu cuerpo siente placer te vuelves como un gatito sumiso…eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – Izaya volteó a kida para que apoyara los codos en el escritorio y de improvisto le introdujo tres dedos en la entrada escuchando un grito entre dolor y placer al tiempo que Kida sentía la necesidad de que el pene del mayor entrara por completo.

-Déjate… d-de tonterías…mételo de una vez –los dedos se movían bruscamente en su interior pero Kida quería que lo penetrara con violencia, sí, quizás teniendo el sexo más rudo dejaría de disfrutar ese tipo de cosas con Izaya y por fin tendría las razones y el valor para negarse a ser humillado de esa forma sin temerle a las consecuencias ni a las represalias del pelinegro.

Entonces Izaya retiró sus dedos y lo penetró brusco y profundo metiéndose por completo con una sola embestida

–AHHH- Kida gemía sin pudor mientras escuchaba cerca de su oído los jadeos del pelinegro. Izaya separó los glúteos de su amante para introducirse más profundo haciendo que su pareja llegara a las lágrimas de puro placer, queriendo entrar más y más, llegarle hasta el fondo, el rubio sentía ese enorme e hinchado pene entrar hasta el fondo y aun así le quería mucho más profundo, cerrando los ojos se concentraba en la sensación de ser partido en dos por ese endemoniado informante que jadeaba de placer y esfuerzo, Izaya por su parte tenía la mirada fija en como su pene entraba y salía una y otra vez de aquella entrada, abriéndose paso por el apretado y cálido interior del niño gimiendo delante suyo.

Retiró el miembro de la dilatada entrada del estudiante y escuchando las protestas de este, se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y llamó con el dedo a Kida.

Trascurrió cerca de una hora en la que el rubio había cabalgado a sus anchas sobre el pene de su amante mientras él le devoraba los pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, también sus labios fueron víctimas de los dientes y la lengua de Izaya, pero Kida también atacó esos sensuales labios asegurándose de dar tanto como recibía.

-Ah estoy a… mi límite…mmm… oh OHH!- el rubio sentía los espasmos del clímax que se aproximaba mientras recibía en su interior embestida tras embestida sin descanso.

Ahora ambos estaban cerca a la enorme ventana otra vez pero esta vez en el suelo, Kida acostado de lado mientras Izaya arremetía contra él arrodillado entre sus delgadas piernas, el mayor con una mano apoyada en el suelo para no desfallecer y la otra sosteniendo una de las delicadas piernas del estudiante, el pelinegro estaba tan bañado en sudor como su acompañante y ya empezaba a nublársele la vista al tener el orgasmo cerca. Ahora los dos gemían sin control, kida cerró los ojos con fuerza derramando en el suelo un espeso chorro de su semen al tiempo que dejada salir de su mordisqueada boca un gemido dulce y agudo e Izaya apretó la pierna delgada que sostenía y mordiéndose los labios desbordó la dolorida entrada del menor con su esperma.

Kida se recostó por completo en el suelo respirando con dificultad, miraba hacia los edificios y la cuidad pero en realidad sin ver el paisaje en lo absoluto.

Lo disfrutaba, de eso no había duda, Izaya también debía saberlo después de demostrárselo de una forma tan obvia. El tiro de salió por la culata, no odiaba tener sexo con él, al contrario, empezaba a creer que ese "castigo" era solo una excusa para hacer cosas más divertidas con ese "demonio" de cabellos negros y sonrisa cínica.

Fin (n/n)


End file.
